


The Last Good-bye

by jonconninxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonconninxton/pseuds/jonconninxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia Dursley goes to the visitation for Lily and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good-bye

Petunia wore her green skirt and blouse. It was the color of her late sister Lily’s eyes, and she wore it to honor her. She put on her lipstick and mascara. I must look percect for this, she thought to her self. When she was carefully applying blush to her thin, bony cheeks, she heard a cry downstairs, presumably from the kitchen. It must be Dudley she thought. Harry seldom ever cries. Her assumption was correct. She rushed to comfort Dudley, who was screaming and throwing cheerios. “I no want sewios! I no want sewios!” he screamed.  
“Ah! Vernon, calm him down, I need to look nice for this!” she said.  
“Where is it your going again, Petunia? And why do you need to dress up?” asked Vernon.  
“I’m going to Yvonne’s mother’s visitation,” she lied.  
“Ah, right,” he said, and Petunia breathed again. If Vernon ever knew where she was really going, he would’ve been furious. But although she had cut the magical world out of her life, her sister had died. She had to say good-bye.  
She passed Harry on her way out the door, and thought to herself, why is this boy not going to his parents’ visitation. She considered taking him to the visitation, but it would be far too suspicious for Vernon.  
She hopped into Vernon’s car and started driving. She drove to the exact spot that this Remus Lupin had told her about. She had been exchanging letters with him through the normal post and she had told him this exact location, but there appeared to be a brick wall. She approached it anyways, and double and triple checked the location. She was about to give up and go home, but this was her sister, her sister that she had shut out for half of her life because she wasn’t normal enough for her husband. She had to see her one last time, whatever it took. It couldn’t make up for abandoning her, but it was something.  
Making sure no one was around, she approached the wall. She spoke to it as softly as possible, “I’m here for the funeral of Lily Evans. I’m her sister, Petunia.” Then, the bricks in the wall split apart, revealing an opening in the wall that lead to what was probably the funeral.  
Inside, she saw what was by far the strangest crowd of people she had ever seen. There was an older man with only part of his nose and one leg, but those were nothing to his eye. He had a huge ball-shaped eye that whizzed around its metal socket. A few feet away, there was a twelve-foot-tall man with a beard that covered most of his face who was sobbing into a table-cloth sized handkerchief. Across the room, there was a girl about eight years old who’s hair was changing color from bubblegum pink, to black, to orange and who made a face that looked just like a pig’s snout. She was then scolded by her father, whose hair also changed color.  
Petunia walked forward nervously to her sister’s casket when she was greeted by a tall, older man with a snow-white beard that fell to his knees, and striking blue eyes that sparkled and gleamed in the light.  
“You must be Petunia,” he said, holding out a hand. “I am Albus Dumbledore.” Petunia shook his hand tentatively. She remembered that name vaguely. Ah, yes, she thought to herself. I sent a letter to him when Lily got her letter from that school, begging to let me in.  
“Please, come with me,” he said, gesturing towards the caskets. She followed him, and there lay her sister and brother-in-law. When she was the corpse of James Potter, she immediately thought that Harry looked more like him than Lily. Except for the eyes, she thought. But you can’t see her eyes now, can you? she thought. She looked at Lily’s face. Even in death, she was beautiful. Her auburn hair was smooth and silky, and she had a calm, reassuring face. She used to call Petunia “Tuney”. That was when they were little girls, young and carefree, no magic involved. It was just them, until the Snape boy in Spinner’s End came along. She was so kind, the kindest person she ever knew. More beautiful than Petunia inside and out.  
Petunia looked into her face and all she could see was her bright smile and her green eyes. She was wrong to cut her out, wrong to leave her. She felt tears stream down her face. She thought that the last good-bye was when she went off to that school, but that was never it. The last good-bye was now.  
Petunia looked at her watch. It was 5:45 and she realized that Vernon was probably fixing dinner right now, so she went back to her car, and Petunia Evans turned away from her little, green-eyed sister for the last time.  
Petunia arrived at her house at 5:55. When she walked into the front room, she saw baby Harry playing with one of Dudley’s toys. She almost instinctively took it away, but she looked into his eyes. Lily’s eyes. He was smiling, laughing, the way her sister used to when they were little girls. Before she went off to that school. Everytime she tried to take away something from that boy, all she could see was Lily, smiling and laughing with those green, almond-shaped eyes. She let the boy be.


End file.
